


Too Many Sebastians

by Petalene



Series: Two Many Sebastians [1]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, GKM Fill, M/M, M/M/M Threesome, Plot? What Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: When Kurt sees Sebastian at a club pretending not to know him, he assumes his boyfriend is trying out a role-play thing and it’s the perfect oppertunity to have a little fun. And if they weren’t in Central City, Kurt would probably be right.A Glee story set in Central City.





	Too Many Sebastians

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the GKM rated explicit for Kurt/Sebastian/Barry threesome. Exactly what it says on the tin. I don’t own glee and I don’t own Barry Allen. 
> 
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64902684#t64902684
> 
> My goal for Camp Nano this April is to get at least three unfinished stories completed and posted. Here’s the first one.

Stuck in a meeting. Be there soon. - Sebastian

Kurt growls at the message on his phone as he exits the cab. His boyfriend was summoned to Central City for a stupid business thing. Sure, Kurt gets to tag along. But what’s the point of getting put up in a fancy hotel suite if they can’t have a bunch of hot, crazy sex? The entire trip, Sebastian is planning for a meeting, headed to a meeting, or exhausted from all the damn meetings. Kurt is at the club and now he has to hang out and drink by himself until Sebastian decides to put in an appearance. 

Well, screw him. Kurt isn’t wasting his perfect outfit; skin tight gray jeans, black knee-high biker boots, and a black mesh shirt with strategic pockets to ensure he can get in the door. He can find a guy to dance with and have fun. Maybe a couple of guys. Music spills out of the building and the bouncer doesn’t even card him when Kurt flashes the VIP pass. He always gets carded. Everywhere. But what should he expect from a club named after fruit?

Club Cherry is jumping for a weeknight. Colored lights splash across the dancers as the bass thumps and bodies dance to the rhythm. Enough gay and lesbian couples dot the room for Kurt to be comfortable here. More or less. He isn’t sure why Sebastian picked this club. Although, the VIP passes probably had something to do with it. 

Kurt squeezes through the crowd and over towards the bar. There’s only one stool left, so he snags it before anyone else can. 

“What do you want?” the bartender asks. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt says. Something new. Something different.

The guy sitting next to Kurt says, “You should try one of these. It’s a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. And a shot of vodka.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows at Sebastian who, for some stupid reason, has on a really tight shirt with a Star Laboratories logo on it. Should Kurt be pissed Sebastian didn’t tell him he has arrived or just be happy that he’s here?

A slow hopeful smile spreads across his boyfriend’s face as he looks at Kurt from under his lashes. “My treat,” he says.

This is definitely something new. They’ve gotten kinky in the few years they’ve been together, but they’ve never tried role playing, especially not with Sebastian being shy. 

“Sounds good,” Kurt says, turning on the charm. He kind of likes the idea of being the pursuer. “So, gorgeous. What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

“Long day at work. It’s boring. Don’t ask. I needed a break.”

This is a seriously odd angle for Sebastian to play. He loves loves loves being involved in “big important” business dealings.

The bartender sets the drink in front of Kurt and takes the bill Sebastian holds out. 

The first sip is pretty good, although it tastes kind of like cough syrup. Kurt pulls one of the cherries out and sucks the fruit between his lips. 

Sebastian’s gaze fixes on Kurt’s mouth. 

“I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue,” Kurt says, which, while true, has to be the cheesiest pickup line ever. He places the stem in his mouth and works it for about thirty seconds before poking his tongue between his lips with the stem knotted in the middle.

Sebastian’s eyes dilate. Kurt has shown him that trick before, several times. How long did Sebastian practice his poker face to get it that convincing?

Kurt downs his drink in a few gulps. Too much alcohol too fast will hit him like a slushie facial, but Sebastian won’t let him do anything too stupid, even if he is pretending to be...innocent. And that is a word Kurt never thought to associate with his boyfriend “Come on, let’s dance.” Kurt threads his fingers through Sebastian’s and gives a gentle tug. 

When Kurt glances over his shoulder, Sebastian is following with the cocky grin Kurt is used to. Perfect. Kurt grabs Sebastian’s hips and grinds against him. Not the kind that will get them off in a hurry, but the kind that will get them hot and worked up for later. Sebastian’s hands rest on Kurt’s waist, remaining in place and not wandering lower like they normally do. Kurt lets his hands drift to the top of Sebastian’s ass. Sebastian blushes. This shouldn’t be such a turn on, Sebastian acting like he’s never gotten sexy on the dance floor before. 

The whole “innocent” thing has never been a kink of Kurt’s. Sure, he’d been glad he and his high school boyfriend were virgins when they’d first had sex. That was more a fear of being bad at it than anything else. Once Kurt let go enough to sleep with a few guys, he realized that sex with a virgin wasn’t all it was hyped up to be. An enthusiastic virgin could take you far, but an experienced guy could take you so much further. This still sets his blood racing and makes his mouth water. 

Even after a few songs, Sebastian hasn’t allowed his hands to travel south of the equator. Girls and a few guys are eyeing his man. And Kurt reaches the breaking point. “Let’s go,” Kurt says, grabbing the front of Sebastian’s shirt and dragging him towards the VIP area.

“Um...are we allowed back there?” Sebastian stammers. 

Kurt flashes the VIP badge and heads straight for the bathroom behind the roped off area. 

“I don’t need to pee.” Sebastian tugs at Kurt’s hand, but not enough to slow him down. 

Kurt pulls him inside. “Me either. Just lock the door.” This bathroom is probably bigger and cleaner than the ones in the regular part of the club. Kurt barely gives Sebastian a second to fumble with the lock before pushing him against the wall and attacking his mouth while reaching for his zipper.

Sebastian lets out a gasp. “This is a little fast for me.” 

Kurt smirks. “You’re cute. And this whole ‘I’m an innocent flower who doesn’t get grabby’ routine is hot, but I’m going to suck your dick and I expect to fuck you after I get you off.” He yanks Sebastian’s pants and underwear down in one smooth move and sinks to his knees.

“Wha-”

Kurt cuts the comment off by wrapping his lips around Sebastian’s dick and sucking. 

Sebastian bangs his head against the wall and moans. “Oh, my god.”

Why isn’t his boyfriend fucking his mouth like normal instead of holding still and letting Kurt control the pace? The tiny motions of his hips mean Sebastian wants to thrust into Kurt’s mouth until he comes. Sebastian knows what Kurt can take and this role-playing thing is going from a super hot, innocence fantasy to just plain strange.

The doorknob rattles and Kurt ignores it. He would have told whoever it is that they need to find another restroom, but it’s rude to talk with his mouth full. That’s another thing. How had Sebastian’s dick gotten bigger? Kurt can’t quite get his lips to the base no matter how much he relaxes his throat, even after a few minutes of trying. 

The door swings open and Kurt looks up. 

Sebastian stares at Kurt, mouth hanging open and one hand gripping the door hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

The owner of the cock in Kurt’s mouth isn’t his boyfriend. Kurt says, “Ummm,” nervously, accidentally pushing Not-Sebastian over the edge. Bitter come hits the back of his throat and Kurt swallows reflexively. 

It doesn’t taste quite the same. What the hell is going on? Kurt pulls off with a wet pop and licks his lips. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really,” Sebastian says flatly. “So you’re not on your knees sucking off someone who isn’t me right after I texted you that I’d be here soon.”

“I thought he was you,” Kurt protests. “You guys look like twins.”

Sebastian gives the guy a quick once-over. “I’m much better looking.”

Not-Sebastian gapes at Sebastian. He reaches out a hand as if to touch Sebastian’s face. The hand seems blurry for a half a second, but then he lets it fall without making contact. Kurt remains kneeling on the floor trying to figure out how this happened.

“You thought I was your boyfriend?” Not-Sebastian asks, sounding dazed and disappointed. He pulls his pants up and shoves his softening dick inside before zipping up. 

Kurt nods. “I’m sorry. I assumed you were acting innocent and pretending not to know me so I could pick you up.”

“I don’t *do* innocent.” Sebastian crosses his arms and glares. “I never do innocent.”

Not-Sebastian holds his hand out towards Kurt. 

Grateful for the help, Kurt takes it and stands up, brushing the knees of his pants. “Well, this is awkward.” He won’t permit himself to get bent out of shape. It wasn’t malicious and considering that he and Sebastian are monogamish, his boyfriend can just get over it. If he wants a free hall pass to go get his dick sucked by some random at the club, Kurt will sign off on it. Provided they finally get to fuck when they get back to the hotel.

“Awkward? This isn’t awkward,” Sebastian says. “It’s going to get awkward when I spank your cheating ass and you can’t walk for a week.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Sebastian knows anything more than a few playful swats will result in him pulling back a bloody stump where his hand used to be.

“You can’t do that!” Not-Sebastian yells. “He thought I was you. It was a mistake.”

“I can do whatever I want,” Sebastian insists. “And what I want, evil twin, is for you to fuck off so me, Kurt, and Kurt’s ass can have a discussion about who he belongs to.”

“If one of you is an evil twin, it’s Sebastian,” Kurt says to himself. 

Not-Sebastian hardly moves before he has Sebastian pushed up against the wall, his forearm against Sebastian’s throat. 

Kurt blinks. How the hell did he move so fast? And why is watching protective Not-Sebastian and jealous Sebastian making his dick throb?

“Settle down,” Kurt says. “Look…uh…whatever your name is...?”

“Barry,” Not-Sebastian says. 

“Barry, then. Sebastian isn’t going to hurt me. He’s just jealous that I got to suck your dick and he didn’t.” Or that Not-Sebastian got his dick sucked and Sebastian hadn’t. Something like that.

Barry slowly relaxes his grip and lets go. 

Sebastian straightens his shirt. “There’s only one way to fix this,” he says. “Threesome.”

“Oh, my god,” Kurt whimpers. “You two fucking each other would be so hot.” 

“I was thinking you two fucking each other would be better,” Sebastian says. “Imagine it, him holding you down while he fucks you and all three of us kiss.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Barry asks.

“Sure,” Sebastian says. “I’m taking Kurt back to our hotel room and I’m going to picture you fucking him, him fucking you, and all three of us fucking. Or...you can come with us and I can watch you fuck him, watch him fuck you, and all three of us can fuck. You ever have a threesome?”

“No,” Barry says with a breathless little laugh. 

“You better not have anything because Kurt just blew you without a condom.”

Panic skitters along Kurt’s skin. Oh, shit. He and Sebastian don’t use condoms so of course, he blew him bare.

Barry freezes for a moment. “I don’t have an STI,” he says. “I spent nine months in a coma and I haven’t done anything with anyone since.” And then more to himself, he mutters, “not that I did much before that.”

Sebastian gives him a skeptical glance. “It’s been over nine months since you’ve had sex? That’s a crime against humanity keeping a body that hot all to yourself. Let’s go.”

Silence fills the cab on the ride to the hotel. Kurt half waits for Barry to open the door at a stoplight and bolt. Barry remains seated, his face calm and serene, only his hands occasionally twitching reveal his nervousness.

They say everyone has a doppelgänger somewhere in the world. Kurt wonders if he found someone who looked exactly like him, would they want to have sex? Sex with himself would be weird. Sex with two Sebastian’s, even if one wasn’t actually Sebastian, would be weird. And hot. So very, very hot. Kurt suspects Sebastian’s motivation for this threesome balances on his wanting to show Kurt that he’s the better Sebastian. For someone who can get practically any guy he wants, Sebastian became surprisingly possessive about Kurt. Which got less surprising when Kurt realized Sebastian loves him.

The cab pulls to a stop in front of the hotel. Sebastian gives the driver some money and they climb out. Holding his hand out, Sebastian takes Kurt’s hand and squeezes. The simple gesture reassures Kurt that Sebastian is truly on board with the plan.

Kurt leans closer and whispers, “How many strange looks do you think we’ll get if I grab Barry’s hand, too?”

“I dare you, baby.”

With a smirk, Kurt takes Barry’s hand. 

Barry bites his lip but doesn’t pull away.

Kurt wants to bite Barry’s lip or watch Sebastian bite it. The erection which deflated in the cab grows until it presses uncomfortably against his pants. No one says anything as the three of them walk hand in hand through the lobby. A woman standing next to a guy not nearly as handsome as Barry and Sebastian licks her lips. That’s right, lady, Kurt thinks as the three of them step into the elevator. Not only do I have the best looking guy in the universe, I have two of them. 

The instant the doors close, Sebastian has Barry’s face in his hands, their mouths pressing together for several long moments. Sebastian pulls back long enough to say, “I changed my mind. You can fuck me or I’ll fuck you, and Kurt can watch.” He winks at Kurt before going back to kissing and running his fingers through Barry’s hair.

Between Sebastian and Barry being identical and the mirrored walls and ceiling of the elevator, it appears that hundreds of Sebastians are kissing. The temptation to pull out his phone and record it for future viewing wars with his desire to be a good person who doesn’t record people being intimate without permission. That and Sebastian will laugh his ass off if he catches Kurt jerking off while rewatching this. 

A ding announces the arrival at their floor. Sebastian steps back. Slightly puffy lips are the only indication that he’s been up to something. Barry, on the other hand, pants loudly, his hair in disarray and his pupils dilated. 

“Come on gentlemen, this is our stop,” Sebastian announces. He walks down the hall to room 617, swipes the key card against the scanner and holds the door open for Kurt and Barry to walk through. 

Kurt turns on the lights, dimming them to provide mood lighting. 

“This place is amazing,” Barry breathes. 

Starlight and the city skyline glow through the window, showing off the king size bed with a subtle golden metallic sheen to the comforter. Striped pillows in gold and burgundy echo the gold and burgundy design in the curtains. A wooden desk and chair sit near the window along with a loveseat. The room makes an elegant and expensive statement. 

“It’ll be even more amazing in here when Kurt’s naked in the jacuzzi and letting me fuck him.”

“Actually,” Kurt says, “it’ll be more amazing when Sebastian is naked and tied to the headboard. Would you like that? I can tie you up and make you watch me and Barry have some fun.”

“You gonna fuck him on the bed next to me?” Sebastian asks with a leer. 

Barry swallows. 

“What I really want,” Kurt says, “is to watch while you and Barry fuck each other and then I want you both to focus all your attention on me.”

“So, Barry,” Sebastian purrs. “How does that sound?”

“Um, yeah, okay, we can do that,” Barry says in a rush.

“Back shortly,” Kurt says. He returns a minute later without his boots. “Why aren’t you two getting naked?”

Sebastian immediately yanks off his clothes and tosses them at the couch, missing it completely. Barry removes his pants and shirt much slower before dropping them in a pile near his feet. He blushes and Kurt guesses he wants to fold his hands over his erection to hide it. 

Kurt strips, setting his clothes on the chair before crawling on to the bed. He sits on his heels with his knees wide apart, his erection curving up and leaking. 

With a smirk, Sebastian grabs Barry by the back of the neck and pulls him into a dirty kiss. Barry stiffens, and then relaxes, pressing closer to Sebastian and moaning. Sebastian slides a hand down Barry’s hip to his ass and squeezes. Kurt grabs his own dick and strokes. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Sebastian says playfully. “I thought you wanted to watch.” He moves away from Barry to pull Kurt’s wrists behind his back and secure them with a scarf. 

Kurt moans. He’s never been so hard in his entire life. “I need to come so bad it hurts.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian says. “I’ll take care of you when I’m finished with this.” 

“Um,” Barry, says. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Sebastian says evilly because he’s evil and Kurt hates him. 

Barry looks between Kurt and Sebastian a few times. “You okay?” he asks Kurt.

“I’m exactly where I want to be.”

“He can say ‘mot sûr’ if he wants us to stop. Otherwise, ignore him.” Sebastian smirks at Kurt before taking Barry’s hand and pulling him onto the bed. 

They fall together, landing with a bounce that vibrates Kurt’s dick. He’s going to die if he can’t come soon. 

Just because one of the guys is his boyfriend and one is not, doesn’t stop Kurt from imagining it’s two Sebastians fighting to take control of the kiss. 

“Kurt, after I lick Barry open and get him all nice and wet, I’ll fuck him through the mattress,” Sebastian says. 

A moan is Kurt’s only reply.

“You good with that, evil twin?”

“Yes.” Barry nods several times. “Oh, god, yes.”

Sebastian moves off enough to roll Barry over. Then with a little adjusting, Sebastian kneels between Barry’s spread legs. He grabs two handfuls of ass and holds Barry open with his thumbs. 

From where Kurt is on the bed, he can just see Barry’s fluttering hole. 

Sebastian doesn’t make either of them wait long. Lips press against the muscle, licking and sucking. 

Barry fists the sheet, his hips jerking against the bed. “Feels so good.” 

“Yeah, it does,” Sebastian murmurs. 

Sebastian is excellent at oral, and Kurt knows how much Barry must be enjoying this.

It goes on and on, the wet, sucking noises Sebastian makes between contented hums and the steady stream of moans from Barry. 

When Sebastian leans back, Barry lets out a strangled, “No!”

Sebastian slaps Barry on the ass before grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube. “Patience, evil twin.” It only takes a moment for him to get the condom on his dick and lube on his fingers. “You’re so ready for my dick.”

“I really want to watch you two kiss,” Kurt whimpers. 

A smile slowly spreads across Barry’s face. “Whatever Kurt wants.”

“Good answer,” Sebastian says, getting them in position. He’s got two fingers in Barry’s ass, thrusting them in and spreading them apart. Gliding them out, he strokes around Barry’s rim before pushing back in with a third finger. A few more thrusts and he pulls his fingers out, slowly replacing them with his dick. 

All three of them moan. A spurt of fluid drips off Kurt’s dick. How difficult would it be to wiggle a hand out of the scarf and jerk himself off before Sebastian realizes and stops him? The overwhelming desire to have Barry and Sebastian all over him is the only thing that keeps Kurt from trying it. 

Sebastian rocks into Barry, the muscles in his ass flexing deliciously. The fucking isn’t the deep thrusts Kurt is used to. It’s shallower, with Sebastian hardly pulling out before pressing back in. The bed shakes every time Sebastian thrusts in.

They need a mirror over their bed. Kurt has never appreciated how good Sebastian’s ass looks while fucking.

Barry twists his head to the side and kisses Sebastian over his shoulder. One hand reaches up, threading through Sebastian’s hair. 

“You feel so good,” Sebastian moans. “I always knew my ass was awesome.”

“It is,” Kurt pants. 

Sebastian smirks at Kurt while Barry’s eyes roll back, his mouth falling open as he arches his back. 

It’s so unfair that Barry is getting fucked and Kurt isn’t. “I can’t take it anymore,” Kurt moans. 

“What do you want, baby?” Sebastian asks, slowing to a stop. “Tell me, and I’ll make it happen.” 

Barry whines, grabbing at the sheets, his body trembling.

It’s not nice to grind everything to a halt for Barry, but he already came once and Kurt hasn’t. Taking a deep breath, Kurt says, “I want you to fuck me from behind while I kneel on the bed and Barry faces me so we can kiss while he rubs up against me.”

“Interesting,” Sebastian says.

Kurt lifts up so he’s no longer sitting on his feet. 

Biting his lip, Sebastian pulls out and disposes of the condom. He walks across the bed on his knees to get in position behind Kurt, pressing up against him and kissing along Kurt’s neck. 

As soon as the scarf is gone, Kurt’s eyes flutter closed. Sebastian’s hands grip his hips tightly. There will be bruises tomorrow and Kurt doesn’t care as long as Sebastian doesn’t stop. 

One hand lets go and Kurt feels Sebastian grip his dick and line it up with Kurt’s hole. The blunt head presses, popping past the ring of muscles. A slow thrust and Sebastian is balls deep, stroking Kurt’s prostate. 

Barry sits up and scoots forward until he and Kurt are chest to chest, kissing while Sebastian sucks a hickey on Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt can’t decide if he should lean into Barry or press against Sebastian. Such lovely options. Sebastian’s teeth dig in perfectly. It comes from being together for so long, Sebastian knows what Kurt wants and how he likes it.

Barry’s kisses are a little hesitant, a little shy. There’s something exciting about not knowing exactly what he will do. 

Moaning in delight, Kurt sinks into the sensations, Sebastian fucking him slow and steady while Barry explores Kurt’s mouth with his tongue. Skin touches everywhere and it’s getting harder to tell which hand belongs to who. 

Barry kisses down Kurt’s neck to his shoulder. 

“Sexy,” one of them whispers. Kurt can’t tell who because they’re kissing over his shoulder, warm air huffing against his neck. 

“This is...,” Kurt says before trailing off into a moan. “So fucking perfect.”

Sebastian knows Kurt’s getting close by the way his muscles flex and twitch. Hands slide down to Kurt’s hips and grip tightly, giving Sebastian the leverage to fuck him hard and fast. “Grab his dick,” Sebastian pants. 

Kurt doesn’t know if the demand is directed at him or Barry. They both reach for each other’s dicks and stroke, Barry’s grip is looser than Kurt’s. “Harder, Barry. I’m so close.”

The grip of Barry’s fist is all it takes. Kurt’s balls tighten and Sebastian fucks him through his orgasm, hitting his prostate with every thrust and the rough slide of Barry’s hand intensifies everything. Kurt clenches around Sebastian riding wave after wave of pleasure.

As he comes down from the high, Kurt melts against Sebastian. The fucking keeps going until Sebastian stills, his dick pulsing inside of Kurt making everything warm and wet. 

“Wow,” Barry breathes. 

“I’m a lucky son of a bitch,” Sebastian says. He reaches around, taking Kurt’s hand and placing it back over Barry’s erection. “Jerk him off, baby. I want to see what I look like when I come.”

Kurt hadn’t realized he’d let go. Leaning into Barry, Kurt tightens his grip, stroking his thumb over the head each time his hand reaches the top. 

How similar are they? Sebastian has a thing for getting his neck bit. Without breaking the rhythm of his hand, Kurt kisses along Barry’s neck and bites where his shoulder meets his neck. 

Barry moans, leaning into it, his breathing a steady stream of panting. “You can bite me as hard as you want.”

“Do it, baby,” Sebastian says, low and breathy in Kurt’s ear. “Do it hard.”

Kurt doesn’t want to hurt Barry, but he’s still so turned on, he follows Sebastian’s command and bites. Barry shivers in his arms and a high pitched whine sounds from the back of his throat. 

“More,” Barry whimpers. 

Sebastian sucks Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth. “Someone likes it rough.”

Kurt thrusts his tongue against Barry’s. A few more squeezes and Barry shivers, stripe after stripe of come splashing on Kurt’s stomach. The way Barry’s mouth falls open and his eyes roll back is so sexy. Kurt’s dick gives a halfhearted twitch before giving up. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian hums before pulling out of Kurt. 

Kurt disentangles before he collapses and flops back on the bed with a happy sigh. Best. Night. Ever. 

Sebastian fumbles at the box of tissue on the bedside table. “Goddamnit. It’s empty.”

For the briefest of instants, Barry seems...blurry. Everything is back to normal before Kurt can blink. Is it really, really cool that he came so hard he’s seeing things or really, really problematic?

“I’ve got it.” Barry stands, grabs a box of tissue off the chest of drawers, and holds it out to Sebastian. 

“My hero,” Sebastian says, taking a tissue and cleaning up Kurt. 

The corners of Barry’s mouth twitch up.

What is Kurt missing? And was there a second box of tissue in the room? Kurt doesn’t remember, but the nagging feeling that there was only one doesn’t want to go away. Who cares? Kurt focuses on the two hot, naked guys he’s got in the room. 

Sebastian lays down and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist, tugging him closer.

With a small frown, Barry says, “I’ll grab my clothes and get out of your hair.”

“After sex that good,” Sebastian says, “I’m surprised you can walk, let alone manage a cab. Get your ass in bed and let us cuddle you. Besides, it’ll be difficult for us to take you out to breakfast if we have to hunt you down first.”

“Are you sure?” Barry asks shyly. “I don’t want to intrude.” 

Kurt pats the empty space next to him. “Please?” he says. 

“Okay.” Barry turns off the light and lays down facing Kurt. 

Kurt pulls the covers up. Barry scoots close enough that Kurt can rest his hand on Barry’s hip. “Total and complete bliss,” Kurt murmurs. “Any chance you’re going to be in New York City sometime soon? If you are, I’m down to fuck.”

Sebastian laughs, his body shaking Kurt. “I didn’t say I am.”

“Who said anything about you?” Kurt asks. “Maybe I want Barry all to myself.”

“I don’t want to cause a problem,” Barry says. 

“I’m teasing.” Sebastian reaches across Kurt to stroke his fingers over Barry’s hair. “I definitely want to see you again. Especially if you want to fuck Kurt next time.”

“Work keeps me pretty busy, but what about next month?” Barry asks. “If you’re serious, I might be able to run by.”

“I’ll pay for your plane ticket,” Sebastian says. 

Even in the dim city lights through the window, Kurt can see the smirk spreading across Barry’s face. It’s so much like Sebastian’s that for a moment, it’s difficult to remember they aren’t the same person. 

“That’s sweet,” Barry says, “but no thanks.”

“Do you have another wealthy friend who wants to fly you to New York first class?” Kurt asks. 

“Something like that.” Barry winces. “I mean, I can take care of the transportation.”

Curiosity teases Kurt. Barry is lying and Kurt can’t figure out why. Unless he feels weird about having them pay for the ticket. 

It doesn’t matter. Not really. The high from the threesome means lots of awesome sex with Sebastian is in Kurt’s future. And then there’s the possibility of a repeat. Two actual Sebastian’s would be too much to handle. But Kurt can handle Sebastian and Barry. Especially if he’s in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is curious, Kurt and Sebastian’s safe word is “safe word” in French.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are <3


End file.
